Scat's Typical Day
by Fatboychummy
Summary: "Darkness will fall, so will blood. Something as small as a Spark on a bush of Hazel can cause the Echo of a fire to brighten any darkness." A once-Kittypet named Scat is sent into a reeling prophecy when he is chased away from his home and finds the clans. (Rated T for Blood/Violence) (Only some Dark Forest stuff) (Not a Trollfic) (Scat's name explained on chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1: Thunderclan?

**Hello Fanfiction bros! I have a story that I have been writing for a while, but now I have deleted it, and am now reuploading it due to not liking some parts in it. I also don't want this story to be "Mary sue/Gary Stu"-ish, so if it does start to look like that, review it and let me know.**

**Oh and, Scat's name; Scat is my dad's cat, and no-his name does not mean poop :/ . It means stupid cat XD (S-cat) Skittles is Stupid Kitty (S-kitty) and please know that no, we don't call them stupid to be mean, We couldn't think of a name, so we just thought of the first word that came to mind, lol. Scat is actually pretty smart though.**

**_PLEASE READ: HALF OF THIS CHAPTER WAS A SHORT STORY, I HAVE MARKED WHERE IT ENDS. THE SHORT STORY MAY SEEM BORING/DUMB BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN GRADE 7. I AM NOW IN GRADE 10 AND AM CONTINUING IT :D YOU CAN SKIP TO THE BOLD THAT SAYS WHERE IT ENDS, BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU READ IT FIRST BECAUSE IT HELPS YOU GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS BETTER._  
><strong>

**Okay, enough of my annoying talking. LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Run, faster!" Scat yowled, "That dog's going to get us!"<p>

"If we can climb a tree then we would be safe, dogs can't climb ya' know!" mewed Skittles in reply as the pair ran through the delicate forest for their lives. Scat could feel the hot breath of the dog on his heels and Scat looked over his shoulder to see the dog snap his big teeth a mouse-length away from his tail. "That one!" Skittles yowled pointing towards a Spruce tree with her tail. Skittles flew up it with no problem but Scat, on the other hand, had problems climbing the tree (because of his sheer weight) and they both stood on the lowest branch, balancing precariously with the dog howling up at them. Suddenly a Nofur Screamed in the distance and the dog whined and headed home. Then, using scent, Scat made sure the dog was gone and began racing home.

When Scat and Skittles returned home it was a little after Sun-High and Scat felt like sunning himself. "Why don't we just go inside and sun ourselves through the windows," Skittles suggested, "Then we can be out of this wind!"

"That's a great idea, Skittles!" mewed Scat as he ran his paws down the window, making a loud squawking noise. The older Nofur Came to the swinging wall and opened it. Scat and Skittles loped inside the house and sprawled out on the couch. Scat curled his tail over his paws and felt the sun bathe into his pelt. The older Nofur then came and Started kitty-spanking Scat, Making him purr loudly, but the happiness didn't last long. The younger Nofur came and started ruffling his fur. "Meoooeeoorreooow!" Scat wailed. Suddenly, the older Nofur roared and the younger Nofur stopped. Still puffing with anger, Scat went to the Cat-House and inside was Skittles.

"Don't take your anger out on me again!" Screeched Skittles.

Scat did so anyways, nipping and clawing at her sides as she wailed in fright. Suddenly the older Nofur Screamed and grabbed Scat and threw him outside. Scat, now fuming mad, jumped up onto the railing of the deck, trying to calm himself. Scat saw something out of the corner of his eye, and, instinctively, crouched low to the ground to stay out of sight. He saw that is was a large tabby tom, with a mouse. Scat's mouth flooded at the thought of biting down on a juicy piece of prey. The cat dropped the fresh-kill and began cleaning his fur. Scat quickly and stealthily bounded across the yard and grabbed the mouse and took off with the other cat in pursuit.

"I will kill you," yowled the tom, "and then kill that tiny cat that you call fully grown!"

The tom caught up and sliced at Scat's tail. Scat stumbled over a rock and the tom bore down on him. "Heeeeeelp!" Scat wailed.

"I'll help you!" screeched Skittles as she leapt on top of the tom.

"Gah!" Yelped the tom, trying to throw Skittles off.

"Who's tiny now?" Skittles taunted. Suddenly the tom threw her off and Scat managed to get up.

Sprinting away from the mouse, "Whew, that was a close one, Thanks, Skittles!" Scat mewed.

"I still want that mouse," declared Scat, "I'll get it one way or another." With that, he bounded off towards the tom, "Can I have the mouse, please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeaase?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeaase?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"To share?"

"Fine."

Then scat ate his share of the mouse, relishing the taste of fresh kill in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was the end of the short story. Read on :D<strong>

* * *

><p>As Scat slept himself away beneath the sun on the porch, Skittles snuck up on him and Squawked in his ear.<p>

"Aaah!" Scat squealed, "You nearly scared my fur right off!"

"So I am sneakier than you thought, eh?" Retorted Skittles, "Anyways, I'm off to find something to do."

It had been almost 2 moons after the battle for the mouse, it seemed so long ago to Scat now. It has become leaf-fall and soon will be leaf-bare, causing the prey to slowly disappear into hibernation, "Mouse-dung!" Scat huffed as he missed a Squirrel, racing into the safety of a tree. Suddenly Skittles galloped past him in pursuit of a vole. She was about a claw-length away from it when she pounced, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Want to share?" Skittles asked, "It's fat enough for both of us."

"Ok." Scat replied as he walked over to Skittles. They settled down underneath a tree and gobbled the vole in some quick, famished mouthfuls. When Scat finished him and Skittles decided to head back to the house.

"What's that smell?" Skittles mewed. Scat sniffed the air and smelled what seemed to be a badger. "Maybe we should go around?" Skittles then suggested.

"We can try, but it may follow us." Scat replied heavily. They turned and started taking a long walk around. About half way through their trek back Scat heard the badger getting closer. A loud rustle in the ferns behind him alerted him and Skittles that it was right on their tails, "Run!" Scat howled. The badger snapped it's teeth at Scat's tail, missing by a mouse-length.

Scat and Skittles ran for what seemed forever. Running through unfamiliar forests, across roads, and even over barren fields. Still the badger stayed about a fox-length behind. They eventually ended up at a beach, right beside a lake. "We're trapped!" Skittles wailed. "Help!" Scat's sides were heaving from running so far. He knew he couldn't run any further, and he knew Skittles did too.

The badger slowly lifted it's massive paw to reign the death blow on Scat, when suddenly a loud howl rang through the air. Four large, muscular cats ran out of the bushes and tackled the badger. Scat stood there, stunned as the badger growled and lumbered around, trying to shake them off. "Lionpaw, Get it's throat!" One of the cats squealed. Another cat, possible lionpaw, snarled and lunged for it's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as the creature let out a horrifying scream, and fell to the ground, gurgling.

The four cats jumped off the badger and shook their pelts. One of them walked up to us and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing on Thunderclan Territory?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was it? Please review how you liked it!<strong>

**I welcome all Constructive Criticism!**

**Question of the day: What do you think will happen to Scat and Skittles?**


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderclan!

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! **

**Reviews: Nobody... I'M SO LONELY D: D: D:**

* * *

><p>"T-thunder-clan?" I mewed nervously. "What is Thunderclan?"<p>

The cat looked at me and replied, "Thunderclan is one of the four clans around this lake. Now tell me, Who are you, and why are you here?"

"W-we were running away from that badger." Skittles mewed shakily, pointing her tail towards the badger.

"A-and my name is Scat, and her name is Skittles." I meowed, a little scared.

An orange pelted tom stepped forward and stared up and down mine and Skittles' pelts. "How would you like to join Thunderclan?" The tom meowed.

The other tom who was already standing about a fox length away from us looked up at the flame colored cat, "Firestar! you can't just let them join, they are kittypets!" He bellowed.

The flame colored tom, Firestar, spoke back, "Thunderclan is faltering, warriors are dying. We are in dire need of new warriors. Don't forget that I used to be a kittypet too, Brambleclaw."

"You keep saying the word, Kittypet, what does it mean?" Skittles mewed.

"A kittypet is a cat who lives with twolegs-or house folk, as you may call them. They wear small tendrils around their neck as a sign they are owned by the twolegs. The tendrils jingle when you walk, alerting the twolegs to where you are." Brambleclaw meowed, glancing at me, then at Skittles.

I glanced at Brambleclaw and asked, "Well, can I get this off?" He stared back at me, and looked at Firestar, who nodded.

Brambleclaw then walked over to me and mewed, "This might hurt a little bit." and started clawing at the collar. I felt a little prick at the side of my neck, and then suddenly the collar snapped off. I glanced at Skittles, who had Firestar making short work of her collar.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to camp now? The clan will be worried, with their leader gone so long." One of the younger cats hissed.

Firestar turned around and replied, "Yes, Dovepaw, we will head back now." He then turned to us and mewed, "Are you coming?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded hesitantly and began following them. I craned my head around to see Skittles following close behind. I slowed my pace so I could walk beside Skittles and whispered, "I sure hope they aren't leading us into a trap!"

Dovepaw glanced at us as if she heard our small conversation. "We are taking you to the Thunderclan camp. You have no need to worry." The she-cat mewed. Skittles and I exchanged a glance. She has good hearing!

"We are getting close to camp, you can probably smell the cats by now." Firestar suddenly meowed. I sniffed the air, and an overwhelming amount of cat smells came to my nostrils. "Through here." Firestar mewed as he disappeared behind some bramble bushes. I looked at Skittles, uncertainty showing in her eyes, before jumping through the brambles too.

As I emerged from the bushes, I noticed that the camp was in a closed in area, with rock stretching straight upwards on all sides. I saw cats everywhere, a couple of cats talking to each other in hushed voices, two cats sharing prey, and an old looking cat enjoying the sun. Firestar jumped up onto a tall rock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats flooded out into the clearing from cracks in the stone walls and gathered beneath the large rock.

"Thunderclan is slowly losing warriors to sickness, and battles. To thrive, we need more warriors!" The cats began to cheer at the idea, "I have here with me two cats who wish to join Thunderclan! Come forward you two."

Hushed whispers began to emanate from the crowd, "Where are they from?" "They smell… Different!" "Are they rogues?" The crowd parted to let them through. I stepped forward hesitantly to stand below the rock. Skittles stood beside me and stared out at the crowd, eyes wide with nervousness.

"Scat, and Skittles. Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar bellowed.

"Um.. Warrior code? What is that?" Skittles spoke.

"Oh, yes. Let me say this in a way you two might understand, as you have just met the clans. Do you two promise to upho- To protect the clan and our beliefs, even at the cost of your life?" The flame colored cat meowed back.

"I do!" We squealed in unison.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I name you apprentices of Thunderclan! Skittles, your new name will be Sparkpaw! Your mentor will be Brambleclaw." Skittles looked up at Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw murmured something to her, and she touched her nose to his. "Scat, you new name wi-"

"Umm... Actually, can I keep my name for now?" Scat interrupted.

Firestar continued, "Very well then. You will remain as Scat, and your mentor will be…." Firestar began gazing around the crowd. "Your mentor will be me."

Shocked gasps came from the crowd, "Lucky cat! Firestar hasn't had an apprentice for forever!" And, "What I'd give to have him as my mentor!" But some were a little darker, "The only reason Firestar is choosing him as his apprentice is so he can become 'Kittypet Friends'." Some where just flat-out rude, "Hah! His name means Poop!" Followed by a chorus of laughs.

I stood up nervously and padded over to Firestar, and he whispered, "Now we touch noses." I listened, and touched my nose to his. "Clan dismissed. Scat, training starts tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know having Firestar as his mentor is a bit "Gary-Stu"-ish... But it is a part of the plot, and without Firestar being his mentor then I don't think the plot would make sense...<strong>

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED :D**

**Question of the day:**

**Why do you think Firestar chose himself as mentor?**


	3. Chapter 3: Tigerstar!

**Hey guys and girls who actually read this story! I'm back! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out, DON'T KILL ME D: D: D:**

**anywho, there are still no reviews for this story (It makes me sad :/)**

**But, if you have time to read a 1000 word chapter, then you should have enough time to review (Hint hint)**

**anyways, here is the story**

* * *

><p>I awoke in a dark place, a musty odour traveling through his nostrils, "Hello?" I called, "Is there anybody here?" I heard a loud rustle in the bushes beside me, and I turned, hackles raised. A cat stepped out into the open, his pelt was bedraggled and full of battle-scars. "Hello? Who are you?"<p>

"My name is Tigerstar." The cat meowed.

"T-tigerstar? I don't recognize you, why am I dreaming about a cat I don't know?" I mewed back, knowing it was just a dream.

"This is no dream! This is real!" Tigerstar roared back.

"I do not believe you." I meowed back at the tom. taking a few steps back.

Tigerstar suddenly charged forward and sliced my cheek. Blood came pouring out and I could feel pain, _Wait, Pain? That's not right… This can't be a dream._ I looked back up at Tigerstar, eyes wide as the full moon, "So you believe me now?" I backed away shakily and realized I had just backed into a tree, cornering myself. Tigerstar padded up to me, claws unsheathed. _Look at those claws! They could slice right through one side of me and go through the other!_ "I offer you a deal, I help you with training, and work you into the best Thunderclan warrior possible, or I will kill you."

_No, _I thought, _I can't do it… But he says he'll kill me. I just wish I could wake up!_ I surveyed my surroundings, looking to see if I could find a way out. _There!_ I saw an opening in the bushes, "N-no. I refuse!" I suddenly kicked out with all my might to get to the opening, and ran.

I could hear Tigerstar right behind me, his breath right on my heels, _I'm going to die!_ Suddenly Tigerstar put on a burst of speed and tackled me. Not knowing what to do, I just squirmed and yowled for help. Suddenly everything began to fade, and Tigerstar looked even angrier, "I will find you and kill you! Let this day haunt you forever!"

Something was prodding me in the side. I jumped up and backed away into the corner of the den, realizing it was just Ski-_Sparkpaw_ that had awoken me. "You were having a bad dream, and you are full of blood!"

"Th-thanks, _Sparkpaw_, I think you just saved my life." I mewed back, a bit shakily.

"What do you mean? She replied.

"We'll talk about it later." I turned and walked out of the den, realizing it was almost dawn.

I noticed Firestar getting down from his den above the big rock. He saw me and headed over to me, "A bit eager for training, huh?" Then he noticed the blood in my pelt, _Oh no! I forgot to wash my pelt!_ "What happened?" He meowed, "Didn't get into a scuffle with another apprentice already did you?"

"N-no… Some cat came to me in my dream, I think his name was… Tigerstar." I mewed back.

Suddenly Firestar looked slightly hostile, but it disappeared, and he asked, "What did he say?" _He sounds concerned, maybe he had the same dream?_

"H-he told me he could make me the best warrior, but I refused and he tried to kill me. It didn't feel like a dream at all!" I moaned

"That's because it wasn't a dream. Let's get you to Leafpool." He suddenly seemed to remember something, "She is our medicine cat. She will help you with your scratches. You mustn't tell her your dream, just tell her you had a small scuffle with another apprentice!" I craned my neck around, confused as he turned around and walked away. I turned back around to face the large crack in the wall Firestar called the Medicine Den.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the den and called, "Hello?"

A cat stepped out of the darkness, and said, "Hi, You must be the new cat… Scat, right?" I nodded, "What can I do fo-" I could tell she smelled the blood, "What happened? Did you get into a scuffle already?" I nodded, almost reluctantly. "I'll be right back" She called

I waited for a few moments until she came back out again, mouth full of leaves. "Lets clean you off first, that is quite a bit of blood."

She then started licking my pelt, and I pulled back, embarrassed slightly, "Is.. is this normal? Can't I just clean my own pelt?"

"Relax, It's what clanmates are for. Plus medicine cats can't have mates. I'm guessing you haven't heard of the warrior code yet?" She mewed back, a slight bit of laughter in her voice. I shook my head, _So much to learn!_ As she cleaned my pelt and put leaves on my wounds she explained the warrior code to me… AND that these weren't just leaves, they were healing herbs that medicine cats used often.

I headed back out into the clearing, reeking of herbs. I saw Firestar talking to a ginger warrior I did not recognize. Firestar turned his head and saw me, and muttered something quickly to the cat. They then stood up and padded over to me, "Hello, Scat, this is Sandstorm. She will be accompanying us to training today, along with Brambleclaw." Sandstorm nodded a greeting to me, and I did the same.

"Will I be training with the other apprentices too?" I asked hopefully, _I hope I can be with Sparkpaw for our first time training_.

"Yes, you will be training with Sparkpaw, and Hazelpaw." Sandstorm replied, pointing to Hazelpaw, "Hazelpaw!" Hazelpaw looked up and Sparkpaw poked her head out of the apprentice den, "You will be training with Scat and Sparkpaw!" Sparkpaw popped her head out of the den and looked around.

"I am not going to train with that… _Filth!_" Hazelpaw growled back, "He is just another fat kittypet that will die on it's first battle."

Sparkpaw stepped out behind Hazelpaw, "Go ahead, call my brother that again… I dare you."

"He is a stupid, filthy kittype-" Hazelpaw didn't even finish her sentence, as Sparkpaw already sprang at her. Hazelpaw immediately rolled to the side to try to crush Sparkpaw, but sparkpaw jumped off before she was crushed.

"Enough!" Roared Firestar, "We do not need any needless fighting in our clan."

Hazelpaw padded over to me and whispered in my ear, "Filth!" and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Did you love it or hate it, Why? REVIEW IT :D<strong>

**I updated the summary, because I realized that it said "No dark forest stuff" Changed it to: "Only some Dark Forest stuff"**

**Oh, and Tigerstar plays a small role in the story. (But I can reveal no more.)**

**KTHANXBAI**


	4. Chapter 4: The Borders

**Hi guys, Sorry I took so long to post this... I actually have up to chapter 7 completed :C**

**I just kept forgetting about Fanfiction and my story, but I'm back now C:**

**Review Reply:**

**Leafpelt of Thunderclan: Yeah, I guess I could try that... I've already got up to chapter 7 finished though, so I guess I'll just have a look through the chapters and change some stuff up a bit. Thank you!**

**ON TO THE STORY :D**

* * *

><p>"Sparkpaw, you will be on elders duty for 3 days. Hazelpaw, Since you knew better than to start a fight, you will be on elders duty for a moon, but, after Sparkpaw is finished with her punishment." Firestar bellowed. Sparkpaw looked puzzled, and I knew what she was thinking, <em>What is elders duty?<em>

I knew Hazelpaw was about to explode with rage, but she was holding it in and glaring at me and Sparkpaw, "How come that… _Kittypet_ gets a lower punishment than me?"

Sparkpaw looked offended, but didn't say anything. Firestar looked down to Hazelpaw, "Because this is Sparkpaw's first moon in Thunderclan. She may not know it is inappropriate to fight within the clan." Hazelpaw rolled her eyes, "You, on the other hand, have been in Thunderclan since you were born, so you should know better than that to cause a fight. Also, I think you should be a little bit nicer to these new-comers. Let's go."

"Where is Brambleclaw?" Sparkpaw asked

Firestar turned and galloped out of the camp, "He will catch up with us." Me and Sparkpaw exchanged a glance and sprinted after him, not even bothering to check if Hazelpaw was following.

As we were walking I was consciously aware of Hazelpaw's death stare behind me. Firestar suddenly came to an abrupt halt, and I almost crashed into his rump, "We are at the training hollow. This is where we will hold your training from now on. But we are not going to be training today, we will be seeing the borders first."

Hazelpaw started to whine, "Awww I already know the borders! They're boring as always! I want to do battle training, not show _our_ territory to a bunch of _Kittype-_" Firestar turned and gave her a deadly glare, silencing her. Firestar then pelted away, and I heard Hazelpaw grumble something about mouse-brained old kittypets.

"This is the border to Shadowclan. Remember it, if you accidentally cross the border they won't treat you very fairly." I nodded, not wanting to get into a fight, "Also, remember their scent. If you find their scent in our territory, report to me as quickly as possible."

I lifted my head into the air and quickly sniffed it, "Disgusting!" I exclaimed, "They smell like _slime!_" For once, Hazelpaw was quiet, and I could tell she silently agreed with me.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, "What are you doing so close to the Shadowclan border?" A dark furred tom lept forward, along with a few other cats behind him. I immediately ducked into a defensive crouch but Firestar tapped me on the shoulder and told me to relax.

"We are the border patrol. We are allowed to be this close to the border." Firestar growled sternly, "Now, we will be on our way. I have a clan to run you know." Firestar was glaring at the Shadowclan cats.

Firestar turned and began to head off, "Let's go, we still have to cover the windclan border." I began to trudge slowly behind him.

Sniffing the air as we walked, I managed to pick up the scent of vole. Dropping into a crouch, I slowly stalked towards the vole. Waggling my rump when I was in range, I pounced, landing squarely on it's back. It let out a squeal as I bit down on it's throat, "Good catch!" Firestar praised me. I turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"Good catch, for a _Kittypet_." Hazelpaw sneered, stalking away.

"We are getting close to the windclan border. What can you smell?" Firestar meowed, turning to the rest of his patrol. I sniffed the air, smelling dogs, large meadows, and grass.

"I smell dogs!" Hazelpaw meowed, her eyes widening. I gazed around cautiously, all senses alert for the dog that may be around the border.

"Smell again, is it stale?" Firestar asked. I sniffed the air again, and nodded, "Then it shouldn't be near." We padded along the Windclan border, relishing in the wind that arose from the smooth fields.

When we got back to camp it was almost sun-down. Cats were mulling around, chatting with each other beside the vast gray walls of the camp, "Go get something to eat, then get some rest. I expect you three to be up by dawn!" Firestar meowed to us.

"If you aren't up by dawn, you will be in for a harsh awakening." Sandstorm piped in.

I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and bent my head down to grab a small thrush. Suddenly Hazelpaw shoved me away, glaring, "_Clan-born_ first." She growled.

Me and Sparkpaw exchanged a glance, annoyed, but still waited for her to go first.

It had been about a quarter moon since that small fight, "Tonight, is the night of the gathering!" Firestar spoke loudly, "I will now name who will be going! Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Poppypaw, Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, Sparkpaw, Hazelpaw, and Scat!" _I'm going to a gathering! Hooray,_ "Of course, though my deputy and medicine cat will also be going too. Chosen cats, I suggest you get some rest. Meeting adjourned." The cats began to disperse, and Firestar hopped off of the Highledge, "Sparkpaw and Scat, come here please."

As we headed over to Firestar, he started to speak, "Listen, you will meet new cats at the gathering…" _Well duh_, "You must not reveal anything about Thunderclan. Try to find out some of their battle moves, as it will give you an advantage in battle. But, you _Must_ and I mean _Must_ not start an actual fight. It is a meeting of peace. But that does not mean to go around and make everyone your friend, although you can try…" _Oh my goodness, when will he shut up?_ I glanced at Sparkpaw, and I could tell she was daydreaming, not listening, "You got it?" Firestar asked.

I bumped Sparkpaw lightly and we nodded our heads in unison. As I turned to head back to the den, I saw Hazelpaw glaring over from the corner of the camp, and I thought I heard her mutter, "Lucky kittypet." and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Review why you likeddisliked it please! Constructive Criticism helps alot too!**

**I forgot to do a question of the day for the last chapter, so I'll do two today!**

**1. What do you think Tigerstar is going to do with Scat and Sparkpaw?**

**2. Do you think Hazelpaw will ever be nice to Scat or Sparkpaw?**

**BAI**


	5. Chapter 5: Poppypaw!

**Welcome back! So, I remembered to actually post this :P**

**Review:**

**Emberclaw: Yeah, Don't worry, I have a reason that Hazelpaw is being so rude! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I was in a dark place, not like the forest where I met Tigerstar, but… different. I surveyed my surroundings, <em>Just a bunch of trees, and no scent of any life but me.<em> Suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eye a light, a bright, white light. I tried to move towards it but couldn't move, I felt frozen to the ground.

"_Darkness will fall, so will blood. Something as small as a Spark on a bush of Hazel can cause the Echo of a fire to brighten any darkness._" Suddenly blood began to form around my paws, filling my nostrils with it's acrid scent.

I tried to run but my paws were frozen to the ground, "Help!" I screamed, as the blood began to rise. Everything began to fade, and I awoke.

"Hey, Scat! You were having a bad dream, wake up!" I looked up to see Sparkpaw staring down at me with wide eyes. I looked up at her and thanked her quickly, sitting up to bath myself. "Are you ok?" Sparkpaw asked. I nodded to her, continuing my wash.

I padded out into the dark clearing, stretching my legs. Glancing over at Leafpool, I noticed that she was staring at me with narrowed eyes. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I walked further into the crowd of cats that were waiting beside the Highledge for Firestar to appear.

After a few heartbeats, Firestar padded out of his den, calling the cats who were chosen for the gathering patrol. Everybody inched closer, "We will be leaving for the gathering very soon, I suggest everybody get something to eat, as it may be a long night." The cats all began to head over to the Fresh-kill pile, each cat waiting in line for their turn to pick.

"Be careful crossing the tree-bridge. It can get very slippery at times." Poppypaw meowed when we got near the island. I nodded thanks, and began to cross the bridge slowly. Sighing with relief once I crossed the tree-bridge, I padded through the bushes into the large clearing.

Cats were everywhere. So many different smells at once, from Shadowclan and Riverclan, but no smells of Windclan. Padding over to stand beside Sparkpaw, I noticed that our clan began to pad into the crowd, talking to the different cats. "Scat, Sparkpaw! Come meet Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw of Riverclan!" Poppypaw called. I glanced in her direction, noticing two cats on either side of her. One was a Ginger tom, with white patches, and the other one was a pale gray tom. Looking over at Sparkpaw, I walked over to them, "This is Pebblepaw..." Poppypaw meowed, looking over at the gray tom, "And this is Pouncepaw!"

After chatting for a few moments, I smelled Windclan approaching, "Windclan is late as always." A cat in the crowd remarked.

Looking up at the leaders, who were climbing up the branches of a tall tree in the center of the clearing, Poppypaw meowed, "Looks like they're going to start now."

"Let the gathering begin!" Firestar bellowed. "We have two new apprentices! Sparkpaw, and Scat!"

Cats cheered mine and Sparkpaw's names, and I instinctively lowered my head, "Wait, what kind of a name is Scat? That isn't a warrior name!" Someone squealed from the crowd.

Firestar took no notice of this interruption and continued, "Prey is running well in Thunderclan, and we recently fought off a badger." Firestar stepped back, and nodded to a large, white cat with black paws.

"That is Blackstar." Poppypaw meowed.

"Blackstar?" I echoed, trying to figure out his name.

"He was named Black_foot_ before he became leader, so that is why you may be confused." Poppypaw stated.

"Shadowclan is doing well. We are very strong, and we are highly able to defend our borders if we so need to." The large white tom meowed, _Was that a threat?_ I thought, glancing at my fellow clanmates, I noticed they looked a bit uneasy too.

Blackstar stepped back, and a spotted golden tabby she-cat stepped forward, "Windclan has been hunting on our territory!" She screamed.

Cats from Windclan began to growl, "We Didn't hunt on your territory!" Hackles started raising, and I knew a battle was about to begin.

"There were bones of rabbits found on our territory, and they smelled strongly of Windclan!" The golden leader yowled. Suddenly the clearing went dark.

Looking up, I saw that clouds had begun to cover the moon, "The moon has been covered by clouds! It is Starclan's will to end this gathering!" Firestar yowled. Cats looked up at the sky and began scattering everywhere.

"What's going on?" I mewed anxiously. Looking up at the sky and then back down at Poppypaw.

"Starclan is angry at us, the gathering is meant for peace, not war! Lets find Firestar and then lets go home!" She replied apprehensively. Getting out of my sitting position, I ran through the crowd of cats, trying to find Firestar.

"Thunderclan! Over here!" Firestar suddenly yowled somewhere to my right. Running over to where I heard his voice, I found him beside the bushes that enclosed the clearing, "Is this everyone?" He asked.

Looking around, I counted twelve cats, "I count twelve cats! How many cats came?"

Firestar looked at me nervously, "We brought thirteen… Who's missing!" Mentally noting who was present at the moment, Firestar suddenly mewed, "Where is Poppypaw? She was just here a moment ago!"

"Guys… I found her…" Sandstorm's startled screech sounded, staring down at a small, limp body.

Running over to the body, I saw blood leaking out of a large gash in her throat, "Poppypaw!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Review any questions or comments!<strong>

**Question of the day: Who do you think murdered Poppypaw?**


End file.
